Love By Numbers
by DarkLily99
Summary: Richard Haywood has grown bored of his life. After meeting Justin, he thought that he had figured out his key to happiness. That was until Myst Colt moved to town. Will she be able to handle the things that Richard has done or will she run away? Or will she be the one to see past the money and tricky mind? Can they have a happily ever after?


**AN: Hey there awesome readers. I have been trying my hand at a lot of fandoms that I thought was really good and that I enjoy myself. Now I just recently watched the film Murder By Numbers and I was instantly in love with Ryan Gosling character in it. I think he was absolutely mouthwatering when he was younger and he still is. Anyway I haven't really seen people take this view on the film before so bare(is that right?) with me here. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks a lot.**

**With Much Love,**

**Sierra. **

_**Disclaimer: Hey there people. Just wanted you to know that I do not own the film Murder By Numbers and will never own it. All the characters as well as the plot belong to the creators (A.K.A Not Me). So thanks. Bye!**_

**Chapter One; First Meeting**

**T**he day had begun just like any other. His alarm had gone off earlier that morning, announcing to him that another day had started and that he had to deal with the horrendous people at school and home. Now many people may expect him to be the golden boy with the rich father and massive house and all, but Richard wanted more than that. He wanted something that would give his life meaning.

He was sick of going through the motions day in and day out. Everyone thought that he had the perfect life, but they were so wrong. He had a father that never wanted to spend any time with him and a mother that acted like he didn't exist. Yeah, Yeah, classic little rich boy whining about his life.

Running a hand through his hair, making sure that it still looked flawless, he did have a reputation to keep up after all, Richard found himself scanning the crowd for a new and interesting face. Looking through the sea of moving yet lifeless students, Richard found his gaze attracted to a flash of white among the black.

Moving his way through the crowd, Richard found himself studying the new girl with a critical eye. She was a beautiful little thing. She barely reached his chin and that would probably only happen if she stood up on her tippy-toes. She had cascading copper curls that flowed down to her lower back and appeared to be shot with gold when hit with sunlight. Her skin was a pale ivory and seemed iridescent out in the open. Her lips were a deep ruby red and were plump and well rounded, as though waiting for a kiss.

She was dressed in a tight pair of ripped up skin tight jeans with holes here and there, a trusty pair of converses, paired with a pure white tank top, and black leather jacket. Richard licked his lips at the delectable sight. She appeared out of place within the crowd, so alone.

Dragging a smirk across his face, Richard began to make his way toward her. She was slowly walking through the sea of people as he tried to keep up with her. He was just behind her about to open his mouth to make introduction when she tripped over nothing and began to fall backwards. Richard through out his arms, trying to save her from the embarrassment of falling in front of the whole school on her first day. His arms twined around her waist and held her to his chest as he stopped her from falling to the harsh cement below them. He could feel her little body quivering in front of him and he had to bite back a sigh.

Placing his hands upon her shoulders gently, Richard turned her around to face him. When he saw her face up close and personal, he had to bite his lip to hold back the groan of pleasure that would have been released in the process.

She was absolutely exquisite.

Underneath a fringe of honey brown lashes, steel gray eyes captures his own ice blue. Her eyes ran from his forehead all the way down toward his toes while she was biting her lip in the process. Richard found himself licking his own.

Lowering his head toward her, Richard murmured," Are you alright?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his and she nodded frantically at him. Her voce was but a breathy murmur when she said," Yes, thank you for catching me. It would have been horrible if I had actually fallen."

Richard smirked down at her and replied with a," No problem…"

She held out her hand toward him and smiled up at him," I'm Myst Colt. Now what is the name of my Nobel hero?"

Richard raised his hand up and grasped her own within his own. Rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin, he rasped out," Richard Haywood. Nice to meet you, Myst."

With a wild glint in her eye, she murmured," Nice to meet you, too, Richard."

Neither of them had realized that they were leaning toward the other, their joined hands still pressed to their chests as they drew closer to the other. Richard's other hand rose up from it's place at his side and cupped the back of her neck, rubbing the skin there as though to comfort her, the chill of his ring causing her to shiver.

They could not look away from the other. His breath was fanning over her face as he leaned down even more toward her. They were broken out of their little bubble when Richard's newest partner in crime, Justin, ran into him, jostling both of them from the daze that they had been in before.

Myst shook her head and began to pull away from him. Richard could not let her do that. He knew that she was something special to him, and he wasn't about to let her go just because of Justin messing up their potential first kiss. He knew that he had not known her even an hour yet, but he knew that she was something to him. He felt a wild flare in his chest whenever he looked at her.

"What's your first class?"

"Psychology"

"Same here."

Stepping forward, Richard held out his arm for her to hold and stated," After you, mi 'lady."

She took his arm with a laugh and let him lead her through the mass of people that had gathered around them, ignoring the looks that she received from them.

Richard had drug Myst outside the school after the bell rang, signaling the end of first block and the beginning of the ten-minute break. Pulling her toward his car, he turned around to ask," You wanna get out of here?"

He was surprised at the seductive smirk that grew on her face at his question. Grabbing hold of his hand, she replied," Lead the way."

**AN: Hey there friends. I hope that you liked this chapter. I was not sure on how people would react to this fandom but I had to try it. I'm not so great at writing from the point of view of a guy so if it's not that good just tell me. I thought that it made more sense to have the majority of the story from his POV because he is one of the main characters of the film itself. Anyway review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks so much lovely readers. I hope that you all have a wonderful day. **

** With Much Love,**

**Sierra. **


End file.
